Hunt the Poaching Ring! Goku and Android 17's Joint Struggle!
is the eighty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 23, 2017. Its original American airdate was November 10, 2018. Summary Android 17 has declined Goku's offer to join the Tournament of Power, despite hearing about being erased should they lose. Goku tries to persuade 17 again, saying that the prize will be the Super Dragon Balls, further tempting him by telling him about how superior they are to Earth's Dragon Balls. The two suddenly hear the Minotaurus howl, and 17 and Goku both sense that something is approaching. An enormous spaceship flies over them, and it fires a binding light to the ground, abducting all of the animals on the island. 17 immediately tries to save them, and Goku follows him, but they are too late as the spaceship prepares to take off. Goku tells 17 to grab him and he uses Instant Transmission to teleport inside the spaceship where more animals, even some from other planets, are being kept. An alarm sounds, and soldiers on the spaceship immediately head to Goku and 17's location. Goku engages them while 17 reminds him not to destroy the spaceship, as the animals would die if they get tossed out. On Earth, Krillin can sense Goku's energy moving far away. Android 18 can sense the same thing, and hopes that Goku and 17 aren't off playing around somewhere as she says they both have an immature side. On the spaceship, the two defeat all of the soldiers, but two more show up. 17 tells Goku to deal with them while he goes to find their boss. Goku says that's not fair as that would make him the strongest out of all of them, and offers to play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight him. The soldiers suddenly attack Goku and 17 leaves, confronting the boss in the spaceship's main room. The poacher boss asks if 17 is alone, and 17 responds saying he usually is, but he has a partner with him this time. The poacher boss summons two more fighters, and asks if 17 is scared, but 17 easily defeats them, also threatening the boss to return the animals he has poached. Goku finds 17, and 17 demands the boss about why are they after the Minotaurus. The poacher boss responds by saying that its horns are valuable, and it is said they can be used to create immortality medicine. After a failed attempt at bribing him, 17 attacks him again. The boss then pulls out a remote device, threatening to self-destruct along with the spaceship. Despite Goku yelling not to, the boss presses the switch, causing the ship to "explode". Luckily, Beerus suddenly wakes up, and that it was all his nightmare. Bulma is about to put a crying Bulla to bed, and Vegeta is irritated that Beerus and Whis are lounging at Capsule Corporation like "living in some cheap hotel". Beerus explains his nightmare about Goku dying to the others. Actually, the boss has not pressed the button yet, but is about to. He attempts to blackmail both Goku and Android 17 to release him, if not, he threatens to blow up the ship, killing everyone on the board, including the animals. Running out of options, 17 suddenly gives his final request to Goku, pleading him to protect the animals, and to give his regards to his family and to his sister, 18, before pushing himself and the boss through the ship into outer space. When the hole in the ship causes a huge vacuum, Goku, not wanting to lose a potential teammate for the Tournament of Power, goes Super Saiyan Blue, and appears behind the boss and 17, then transport them to King Kai's Planet, surprising the nearby King Kai and co., causing him to spit out the cereal he was eating, he demands who was the person Goku mistakenly introduces Android 17 to him, as Goku plans to do the same with the boss poacher with his self-destruct device just like he did with Cell ages ago, King Kai berates Goku, saying that his planet is not a "bomb disposal unit" and wants Goku to place the boss somewhere else. Goku leaves the boss with King Kai anyway, but King Kai objects, despite the boss no longer posing any threat because he was unable to move his body due to the planet's increased gravity, fearing about his planet's destruction again after what Goku did to Cell, despite being dead. Goku is suddenly contacted by Dende, who informs him the boss was lying about having a self-destruct device, and it was all a bluff to try and ensure his escape. 17 demands the boss to press the button, and he fearfully complies, revealing fireworks and confetti, to everyone's surprise. The captive animals have been safely returned to the island, and Jaco thanks Goku and 17 for helping him capture the poachers he had been after for years, and that he will take the credit for their work despite not being there, while Goku reminds him that he should join with them in their fight, Jaco claims that a super-elite is "super-busy" (considering his cowardice, he was just excusing to avoid getting involved). Jaco leaves on his spaceship which has the poachers' spaceship attached to it. 17, in an act of gratitude, accepts Goku's offer and join Team Universe 7, leaving the island to Trunks and Goten, and wanting to use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for a boat for him and his family, specifically a large cruise ship that costs five billion Zeni. Android 17 explains to Goku the irony of having to fight with him as allies, despite his programming to kill Goku. Goku, already familiar with these redemption acts, recalls to 17 that Tien, Piccolo and Vegeta used to be his worst enemies, now that they already turned to the side of good. 17 asks if his brother, referring to his brother-in-law Krillin, is on the team, Goku confirms it, including Majin Buu, despite 17 being confused and under the impression that Goku killed Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, Goku explains that this Buu is no longer evil. There are only 23 hours and 20 minutes left until the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Goku and Android 17 stop a group of Galactic Poachers from stealing the animals off of Monster Island. *Android 17 agrees to join the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku vs. Galactic Poachers *Android 17 vs. Galactic Poachers *Android 17 vs. Galactic Poachers Boss Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Monster Island **West City ***Capsule Corporation *King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Gi *Halo *Jaco's Spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Takashi Sokabe *'Episode Director' - Akio Yamaguchi *'Animation Supervisor' - Shuuichiro Manabe & Yukihiro Kitano *'Key Animators' - Yukihiro Kitano, Shuuichiro Manabe, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Masumi Hattori, Yong-ce Tu, Yoshitaka Kato, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Nomi Tomechisa, Takanobu Katada, Yumiko Tomiki *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Mua Tsukino, Kai Suzuki, A-Line Differences from the manga *Goku and Android 17 encountering the Galactic Poachers is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Android 17 agrees to join the Tournament of Power after Goku helps him save the island from the poachers. In the manga, he agrees after hearing that Krillin will be entering and feels indebted to him for having his bomb removed. Trivia *Beerus is the second person to have a nightmare of Goku dying. The first being Bulma from Dragon Ball. *Cell's Self-Destruct during the Cell Games is referenced when Goku uses Instant Transmission with Android 17 and the leader of the Galactic Poachers to teleport to King Kai's Planet. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 87 (BDS) es:Episodio 87 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Caça aos caçadores! A aliança de Goku e 17! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 087 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super